Overleg gebruiker:Speedlion
Hallo, welkom bij Sonic the Hedgehog Wiki! Bedankt voor je bewerking aan de Antoine D'Coolette pagina. Laat alsjeblieft een bericht achter op mijn overleg pagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Massagraf (Overleg) aug 5, 2010 05:47 Verhaal Ik zag dat je bezig was met een Sonic-verhaal. Kan je er misschien ook een voor mij maken. Liever niet van de strips. Als je veel van Mario weet ben je van harte welkom op mijn Mario-Wiki. Hier is de lijst van personages die ik graag in het verhaal zou willen hebben. Oké, hier komen ze: Helden *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy *Shadow *Rouge *Omega *Gamma *Silver *Blaze *Vector *Espio *Charmy *Mighty *Ray *Valdez *Cream *Cheese *Chao *Big *Jet *Wave *Storm *Chip *Emerl *Tikal *Marine Schurken *Dokter Eggman *Eggman Nega *Metal Sonic *Tails Doll *Metal Knuckles *Alpha *Beta *Delta *Epsilon *Zeta *Egg Pawn *Egg Knight *Soild Pawn *Egg Flapper *Bomb Flapper *Gun Flapper *Laser Flapper *Bean *Bark Veel succes. Hij mag heel lang zijn! Zet hem op mijn mijn overlegpagina. Silver the Hedgehogfan, 5 Augustus 2010, 9:21 Verhaal Ik weet van Valdez omdat ik hem een keer bij Google-abeeldingen heb zien staan. Hij is volgens mij een neef van Espio. Nou, ik ken niet zo veel van de Comic-karakters, dus doe maar alleen Valdez en Scrouge erin. Bean en Bark mogen wel bij de helden horen. Al die Pawns en Flappers zijn robots van Dokter Eggman, die hun debuut maakten in Sonic Heroes. Hun zijn zo'n beetje de einge terugkerende vijanden (zoals Goomba en Koopa in de Mario-serie) in de Sonic-serie. Ik heb op deze wiki al een artikel voor Egg Pawn. Alleen er is nog geen plaatje voor. Miischien moet je meer de games gaan spelen. Chip is een rood figuur in Sonic Unleashed, en een vriend van Sonic. Van Miles Prower (de slechte Tails) heb ik wel eens een plaatje gezien, maar van Rob o Hedge niet. Ik wil liever niet dat er fan-karakters in voorkomen. Ze moeten Nederlands tegen elkaar praten. Shadow, Rouge en Omega zijn vrienden, en de Babylon Rouges ook, anders had ik ze niet bij de Helden-lijst gezet. Maar ze moeten wel rivalen van Sonic en zijn vrienden zijn. Fang mag er in voorkomen, maar dan wel als slechterik. Tails Doll is Tails's robot dubbelgangers. Tikal is dat oranje figuur uit Sonic Adventure. Ze is een vriendin van Sonic en zijn vrienden, maar niemand heeft volgens mij een relatie met haar. Silver en Blaze kennen elkaar al heel erg lang. Ik ben ook Christen! Silver the Hedgehogfan, 5 Augustus 2010, 11:56 SatAM Wat vind je van Sonic SatAM? Massagraf aug 5, 2010 11:02 (UTC) Archie Comics Even voor de duidelijkheid, als die Archie Comics Engelstalig zijn, kan ik ze helaas niet lezen. Maar misschien kan ik op deze wiki nog wat info over wat Archie-karakters vinden. Als je veel van Mario weet mag je ook mijn Mario Wiki bewerken. Ik ga nu op vakantie dus er zullen waarschijnlijk 2 weken geen reacties komen. Maar misschien toch wel. Silver the Hedgehogfan, 6 Augustus 2010, 10:03 Artikel van de Week Vanaf vrijdag ben ik twee weken met vakantie. Kun je in de tussentijd elke maandag het artikel van de week verversen? Massagraf aug 11, 2010 21:53 (UTC) Karakters in het verhaal Ben net terug van vakantie. Chaos mag er ook wel in voorkomen. Maar mag Knuckles bij het team van Sonic horen? Al die karakters zoals Rob 'O the Hedge, Jullie-Su, Rotor en Sally Acorn weet ik te weinig van. Silver the Hedgehogfan, 20 Augustus 2010, 11:04 Verhaal Ja, ik heb een leuke vakantie gehad. Ik heb een plaatje van Rob gezien. Hij lijkt veel op Sonic. Ja, spanning is leuk. Als Knuckles in Sonic's team gaat, mag aangezien Julie-Su een vriendin van Knuckles is, Julie-Su ook wel in Sonic´s team. Tot gauw! Silver the Hedgehogfan, 21 Augustus 2010, 9:47 Verhaal Het liefst in de wereld van de games. Ik weet nog steeds niks van al die Archie Comics. Ik ben meer gericht op de games dan op de Archie Comics. Je mag de Wisps ook voor laten komen in het verhaal. Zie het artikel of de pagina Sonic Colours voor meer informatie over de Wisps (de Wisps zijn lieve kleine wezentjes die voorkomen in het nieuwe spel Sonic Colors. Eggman heeft ze in het spel gekidnapt en Sonic moet ze redden voor dat Eggman de wereld verovert). Je kan op de pagina een plaatje van de Wisps zien. Silver the Hedgehogfan, 30 Augustus 2010, 16:27 Verhaal Ik heb een van je drie verhalen gelezen en hij was prachtig!!! Het was ook vooral grappig dat Sonic niet kon goloven dat die kat Big hete. Bean en Bark mogen bij de goeie horen. Mag Silver er ook een grote rol in spelen? Silver the Hedgehogfan, 6 September 2010, 16:29 verhaal Het is wel een lange tijd geleden dat je zei dat je met je verhaal verder ging. Wanneer komen de Wisps in het verhaal. Ik ken al een paar archie karakters. Ik weet al wel wie Valdez, Scrouge, Sally Acorn, Snively, Mina Mongoose en Fiona Fox zijn, dus je kan die al wel in je verhaal toevoegen. Kan een stukje van je verhaal zich bij de KFC (Kentucky Fried Chicken) afspelen, dat zou ik erg leuk vinden. Silver the Hedgehogfan, 4 December 2010, 14:10 Ik zal je jammer genoeg teleur moeten stellen met het bericht dat ik de komende tijd niet aan dit verhaal kan werken... De eerste is dat ik ben verboden om verhalen te schrijven, totdat ik betere cijfers op school haal... de andere reden is dat ik op het moment bezig ben met een groot Engels verhaal die al ongeveer 100 fans heeft... (waaraan ik ook niet aan mag werken momenteel) en dat neemt het grootste deel van mijn schrijftijd in beslag... het spijt me om je zo teleur te stellen, maar zodra ik weer mag schrijven, beloof ik je om een volgend hoofdstuk te schrijven ;)Speedlion dec 4, 2010 23:07 (UTC) Da's jammer. Maar als je slechte cijfers op school haalt, waarom kan je dan niet aan je verhaal werken. Als je weer mag schrijven, zou je dan een stuk van je verhaal bij de KFC laten kunnen afspelen? Silver the Hedgehogfan, 5 December 2010, 16:52